


My Only Wish

by CharlieBradbury



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Thundernanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBradbury/pseuds/CharlieBradbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Thor enjoyed spending time with his Midgardian teammates would be quite the understatement.  </p>
<p>But sometimes it was hard for him to ignore that niggling feeling of alienation in the back of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Wish

To say that Thor enjoys spending time with his Midgardian teammates would be quite the understatement. Yes, the thunderer enjoys the battles and facing off against evil-doers and the good that he and his comrades do. And of course he enjoys greeting the civilians, signing his name to magazines and pictures and pieces of artwork that are breath-taking in their complexity and attention to detail. He loves all of those things.

But one of the things Thor enjoys most was when there are no missions, no villains to chase down, no natural disasters to prevent. When one can find the majority of them (because between them it’s difficult to get them all in the same building at the same time, much less the same room) huddled around the television or the kitchen table. When Bruce is quietly arguing with Tony about writers, when Steve is listening intently to Clint’s completely untrue recounts of pop culture, when Natasha is patiently explaining the difference between poker and black jack to him, and the Son of Coul is sitting at the table surrounded by mountains of paperwork and sparing them the occasional snarky remark.

But sometimes it is hard for him to ignore that niggling feeling of alienation in the back of his head.

When they’d talk about someone or some event to which even the good Captain could relate, and Thor would be left in the cold, not knowing and not understanding. But one thing Thor had learned early on was that a lopsided smile and inquiry into the whereabouts of their next meal and no one would be aware of any temporary melancholy on his behalf. He suspects Natasha is aware of this coping mechanism of his, but she refrains from making comments and he is content to let the matter be.

It is Phillip who approaches him about the subject, surprisingly.

“You know, you could just ask for an explanation when you’re confused,” he says flatly when Thor retreats to the kitchen after he spends too long sinking into the couch with a broad fake smile on his face, wishing he knew what in the nine realms Smurfs were. He glares at the deceptively calm man, who continues unconcernedly, “It’s not your fault that you’re even less up to date than Rogers is. And this group was formed partially so you could rely on each other for support.”

“I can withstand not understanding a joke here and there,” Thor insists, reaching for the fridge.

“That doesn’t make it right,” Coulson retorts.

Thor freezes, fingertips lightly curled around the fridge door handle. “Regardless-“ he starts, but finds he has no words to finish the sentence with. After grinding his teeth for a few moments, he says lamely, “I would not wish to interrupt their merry-making merely for the sake of exposition.”

Coulson huffs out a tired breath. Thor thinks instantly of the way Sif is prone to sighing often around the Warriors Three and himself. “Well it’s not a very good joke if you don’t get to laugh with them. And I’m sure the team would want you to enjoy their terrible senses of humor at least half as much as they do.”

Thor feels a smile sneaking its way across his face. “Very well, Phillip. I will try to be more vocal when I am confused. I thank you.”

Phil grins back at him for a split second, before returning to his default expression. “My only wish is to serve the gods,” he says lightly with a strange accent. “That’s a quote from an animated movie. Tell JARVIS to add ‘The Road to El Dorado’ to your playlist. You’d enjoy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something inspired by some late-night conversation with my best friend. And for this fandom, it's one of my favorite things I've written so I thought it fitting for my first work on this site.
> 
> Also if you don't think thundernanny is the best ship well that's fine, but you should really reconsider.
> 
> (the term thundernanny is my best friend's brainchild. I am so proud of it.)


End file.
